


Me enamore

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Insecurity, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Sergio is head over heels for their newest member. The problem is he doesn't realize it immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> I am very nervous. For my friend zsab1016 so hope you'll like it and that I did them justice. Enjoy. <3

Sergio had heard about the news. Someone new was going to join their family. At first he had no idea what to think of it really. Everyone was competing enough with eachother weren't they ?? 

They day Perez and Solari introduced Brahim as their new player and teammate, Sergio had been anxious. The kid was 19 years old. He was even younger than him. Sergio had no idea what to think.  
Until Brahim greeted them. Sergio was like frozen on the spot. The others voice was angelic. Sergio swallows hard. What the hell is this ?? He can't breathe all of a sudden. Brahim comes up to him to greet him and shake his hand. Sergios throat is so dry that he just manages to nod.

When Brahim moves on to the next person, Sergio is sure his heart is going to jump out of his chest. He feels dizzy. What the hell ?? Sergio shakes his head to refocus. His eyes wandering to Brahim. Who is sticking to Isco and talking to him. Sergio really wants to look away. Anywhere. He finds himself unable to. Brahim laughs at something Isco says, making Sergios heart jump.

Sergio takes a small break to drink some water and calm his racing heart. A hand on his shoulder making him jump. Holy fuck. Nacho is looking at him worridly. 

"Are you ok Sergio ?? You look pale. Do you feel unwell. Should I get a doc ??"

Sergio doesn't trust his own voice and shakes his head, gulping the water down in record speed. Brahims voice behind him, making his knees go weak. God ok maybe he needs to go see a doctor. Sergio tries to breathe. Just breathe. Everything is ok. 

Nacho stays by Sergios side for the rest of training.  
Remaining silent. Brahim and Isco join them for the last lap. Brahim giving Sergio a wide smile. Sergio is sure he is going to faint right then and there. 

"You've got the number 23 right ?? Seems like we will be sitting together well Isco will be in between us but still. I am very excited to get to know you and the rest of the team better."

Sergio just nods. He really wants to say something but he is afraid he will say something stupid. Isco and Nacho sideglance them but don't say a thing. All of them head to the showers. Sergio nearly bumps into Brahim when they go to their places in the locker room. Sergio is sure he is as red as a tomato when he tries to check the younger one out. 

He kind of feels like a creep. He shouldn't stare at people like that. It wasn't nice. Brahim has got some muscle and Sergio can't look away. Isco obscuring his vision and talking to Brahim gives Sergio the breather he needs. He sees Nacho look at him from across the room. Sergio ducks his head and continues to get dressed. Brahim turns to him and smiles.

"I hope to talk a bit tomorrow ??"

Sergio just nods and tries to prevent a blush from creeping on his face. 

Sergio doesn't manage to sleep that night. Like at all. His heart hadn't stopped beating in his chest. Maybe he was ill ?? Maybe he should have listened to Nacho and gone to see a doc. He feels incredibly nervous about tomorrow. 

The next day Brahim runs with him. Sergio has no idea how long they run. Brahim remains silent besides him though. 

"Ehm so do you like it here ??"

Brahim looks up and smiles. He nods his head. Sergio has no idea what to say. His heart is doing flips in his chest. They sit together in the locker room because Isco is sitting with Nacho. They talk for a while. Until they realize they are the only ones left. Brahim goes in for a hug and Sergio freezes. He even forgets to breathe.

"It was very nice talking. I kind of feel overwhelmed being with all of this legends."

That's the straw that loosens Sergios tongue. He knew exactly how that felt. It was intimidating some times. He places a hand on Brahims shoulder and squeezes it lightly. Giving the younger boy a smile.

"Don't worry I know how you feel. If you have any questions you can come to me. I know that it is difficult to talk to the older ones sometimes."

Brahim beams at him and Sergio is sure he looks like a tomato. Brahim spends more time with him during training. They sit together when eating meals. Brahim always eager to know things. Which he could ask Isco or Nacho. Their knees bump together under the table and Sergio freezes. It feels like an electric shock is running through his veins. Brahim apologizing hastily. 

Sergios heart never stops beating in his chest. But it only happens when Brahim is near. Sergio is afraid to ask what it really means. Their hands brush together every so often. Brahim hugs him during a goal celebration in training. Laughing happily. Sergio smiles back. They run together. And of course they touch eachother. They kind of have to during training. 

Nacho approaches him one day. Slinging an arm around his shoulders. Making Sergio look up from the ball at his feet. 

"You are in love hijo."

Sergio freezes. What ?? No he isn't. What would Nacho say something like this ?? Sergio wants to tell him he is not. Brahims laugh at the other end of the pitch makes him freeze. Nacho smiling widly. Was he in love ?? Maybe that would explain his heart racing. Sergio doesn't get to finish that thought because Brahim is throwing himself at Sergio and laughing in his ear. Making his heart skip a beat.

Oh shit he is in love. He looks at Nacho wide eyed the older patting his cheek gently and smiling, before leaving to go to Isco. Brahim looks at him curiously and to be honest Sergio freaks out on the inside. Oh god he is in love. With Brahim. When did this happen ?? 

Sergio knows when it happened. He had just not wanted to accept it. Brahim slings an arm around his shoulders and Sergio let's him. Enjoying the warmth. January is extremely cold and Brahim makes him feel warm inside. He can enjoy it right ?? 

Nachos words swim in Sergios mind. Did Brahim like him back ?? What if not ?? What if Sergio jumps to wrong conclusions ?? Brahim waits for him at his car in the parking lot. Talking excidetly. Smiling widly. Grabbing his wrist to get Sergios attention. Cocking his head to the side in confusion. Sergio swallows hard. He looks adorable. Like a puppy. All of a sudden Sergio wants to kiss him. 

He restrains himself. 

"You ok Sergio ??"

Sergio nods. Brahim never letting go of his wrist and tugging him along. Brahim truly is like a clingy puppy. In a good way. Sergio enjoys his company. One time Brahims face is so close to his that Sergio could lean in and kiss him. He pulls away at the last second, his face as red as a tomato. Brahim plays with Sergios locks. Swirling them in his fingers and laughing happily. Sergio really wants to kiss him. 

He ends up hugging him instead. Inhaling his scent. Brahim doesn't move. At all. His face hidden in Sergios shoulder. Both of them pulling away embarrassed. 

Isco pulls Brahim away one day during training. 

"Are you ok hijo ??"

Brahim nods. Why wouldn't he ??

"You like Sergio don't you ??"

Brahim cocks his head to the side confused. Of course he did. Sergio was funny and nice and good-looking and oh.

Oh. 

Isco doesn't say a thing but pushes him in Sergios direction. Brahim eyes are wide in insecurity and he looks back at Isco. Who just smiles at him widly and nods. Brahim gulps. He had never thought about Sergio kissing him. Ok that's a lie… Sergio is on the other end of the pitch talking to Alvaro. Oh god. 

Brahim swallows hard and puffs his chest out. He walks over to Sergio. Alvaro notices him and smiles before leaving to go to Marco. Sergio turns around and freezes. For a second he thinks Brahim is angry. 

"Uhm can we talk later ??" 

Sergio nods. The meet at Sergios car. Sergio is terrified maybe something happened. Brahim halts in front of him. Looking at his feet. Playing with his hands nervously.

"Uhm so I...I don't know how to say that. I..I like you."

Sergio remains silent. His heart skipping a beat. His breath catching in his throat. Brahim liked him back ?? Brahim hugs him. Hiding his face in Sergios chest. Sergio is sure his heart is going to explode.

"I like you too", he admits shyly rubbing his neck, making Brahim beam. 

Their noses touch lightly and then they are kissing. It's incredibly clumsy. It's just a brushing of lips. It's the best thing Sergio has ever felt. Brahim is looking at his feet embarrassed. Sergio hugging him tightly. It had felt incredibly. Sergio cups Brahims cheek and they kiss again. This time the kiss is still soft but different. Both of them panting when they break apart.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend ??"

Brahim nods shyly against Sergios chest. Sergio feels as if he just sprouted wings. He is so incredibly happy. He can't wait what the future brings them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind off hard to write I don't know. I am sorry if it is not good.

Sergio wakes up with a smile on his face. Brahim has his face hidden in his chest, drooling lightly. Sergios heart skips a beat. Fortunately they had a day off today. Sergio wanted to do nothing more than stay in bed and cuddly with his boyfriend. The term still sounded a bit strange. Nacho had suggested they go on a date together. 

Which today would be perfect for. Like literary perfect. They could go watch a movie or ice skating. Ok maybe ice skating wasn't a good idea there was a risk for injury. Watching a movie would do them no harm. A blush creeps on Sergios cheeks as he bites his lower lip lightly. He is incredibly nervous. That's when Brahim stirs and blinks at him sleepily.

Sergios heart stops for a moment. He really wants to kiss Brahim like right now. There was time no need to rush it. Sergio drops a featherlight kiss against his sleeping boyfriends forehead. He slides out of bed silently and puts up a kettle with water. He had never been a coffee person and preferred some black tea. Arms are around his waist.

Brahim looking up to him with those adorable puppy eyes. It makes Sergios heart melt. His boyfriend is so cute. So incredibly cute. A soft kiss is pressed against his lips. The kettle screeching ruining the moment. Brahim doesn't let go of him however. Nuzzling Sergios neck with his nose, sighing contently. 

"You can prepare me a cup of tea if you like amor."

Sergios blushes at the term of endearment and pours the hot water in two cups. He had seen Brahim only drink coffee. The warm mugs make Sergio sigh. Brahim sitting close to him, their knees pressing together. Sergio digs out some cereals and some milk and fruits out of the cupboards. They have breakfast in comfortable silence. 

Sergio swallows hard as Brahim looks up from the spoon in question. Sergio squirming around in his seat nervously. 

"Would you go out on a date with me today ??"

Sergio is sure he is redder than a damn tomato. He can't even look at Brahim for a second. The younger is in his arms in an instant, pushing his face into the crook of Sergios neck. Giggling happily before smiling widly and nodding. Sergios heart skips a beat for a second. He is incredibly nervous right now. 

They kiss slowly, their arms around eachother it feels so incredibly familiar and domestic. Brahim pecks him one last time on the lips before letting Sergio go, sighing softly. Rubbing his neck shyly.

"I will see you in the evening then amor ??"

Sergios throat is dry and he nods. Brahim leaves and Sergio feels incredibly insecure all of a sudden. Ok they were having their first date oh god ok maybe he needs help. He has no idea what to do. Maybe he needs to call someone for help. Panicking Sergio dials the one number that could help him.

"Hola ??", comes the hoarse and sleepy voice from the other end. Sergio can hear shuffling and he even expects to hear Marcos voice. But there isn't only Marco there. There is another voice. Sergio freezes for a second. 

Saúl Ñiguez ?? Sergio is sure he must have misheard.

"Hola ?? Sergio ?? Are you still there hermano ?? Are you ok ??" 

Sergio nods before he realizes that Alvaro can't see him and confirms that he is still on the phone. Alvaro promises him to be at his house as soon as possible. With that the phone call ends with a click and a very confused Sergio. It doesn't take long and Alvaro rings the doorbell. Sergio hugging his friend and teammate tightly before letting him in.

"So you need help ??" Alvaro has a big grin plastered on his face. Sergio really wants to ask him if Saúl Ñiguez had really been there but he knows it's not his place to ask. Even if he was it's none of Sergios business. Sergio rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"So I asked Brahim out on a date and now I am panicking a bit."

Alavro laughs softly and pushes Sergio in the direction of his bedroom. Searching through his friends wardrobe. Sergio sitting on the bed and breathing out slowly. While Alvaro searches through the wardrobe his phone lights up in the back pocket of his pants. A name flashing on the top.

Saúl Ñiguez. 

Sergio looks away. It's none of his business. Alvaro turns around to him. A shirt and a pair of pants in his hand. Telling Sergio to try them one while he answers his phone. Alvaro smiles widly and give him a thumbs up.

"You look great Sergi see nothing can go wrong now."

Alvaro leaves hugging Sergio tightly. One last time Sergio checks his watch. They would meet at a rather hidden restaurant Lucas had shown him. Lucas always knew where to find good food. But before that Brahim had wanted to watch this new movie. So they would go to the cinema and then go out and eat. Checking of he pocketed his key and wallet, Sergio drives to Brahims to pick him up. He had to be a gentleman of course.

Brahim looks amazing. A soft kiss is placed on Sergios cheek. Brahim smiling warmly at him. A hand on Sergios arm as they make their way to the cinema. Upon arriving at their destination Sergio feels even more nervous. His heart doing flips on his chest.

"Sergio are you ok ??"

Sergio nods.

They buy their tickets. Brahim showing up with a giant bucket of popcorn. Buttered and salted. Solari would have their heads if he got to know about that. He didn't need to know about it though. They sit together. Brahim talking excitedly about the trailer. Sergios eyes are soft. Brahim leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his jaw. They laugh. Nearly spilling the popcorn because both of them have their hands in the bucket at the same time. 

Sergio flushes when Brahim offers to feed him some popcorn. They kiss in the security of the dark cinema. Brahims hands had sneaked under his tight shirt a few times to touch the naked skin. Making Sergio jump in surprise. Brahim is beaming when they leave the cinema. Sergio driving them to the restaurant Lucas had suggested. They day couldn't be more perfect. 

Brahim tells him that he wants to sleep at Sergios again. Sergio is redder than a tomato. As soon as they are inside of the house Brahim is kissing him enthusiastically. Making Sergio moan against him. Both of them stumbling to the couch in the living room. Sergios legs hitting the couch, Brahim falling in top of him. Still kissing him. Sergio rearranges them so that Brahim is sitting on his lap.

Cold hands sneak under Sergios shirt making him pant slightly. Brahims lips never leaving his. Sergio pants as their clothed groins rub against eachother. Oh fuck. Brahim captures his lips in a kiss again. Sergio focusing on his boyfriends lips. Sucking lightly on his neck. Making Sergio moan. Oh god. They have to stop. Brahims hands are on Sergios chest. Both of them panting heavily.

There was no need to rush things. They had time. All the time in the world. Brahim falls against him. His head pillowed on Sergios chest. The other running a hand through his hair. They stay like that for a while. Brahim doses off after a while. Sergios phone pings in his pants. Alvaro asking him how it went. Sergio replies quickly before picking his boyfriend up and bringing him to the bedroom.

Brahim snuggles into his chest. Both of them dozing off contently. Their first date had been a success. 

Sergio is sure there are many more to come.


End file.
